


Boob Shot

by Tinkerbee



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bat Family, Brothers, Comedy, Fluff, Gen, Only Teen for Some Swears (It was Jason)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 00:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10546844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinkerbee/pseuds/Tinkerbee
Summary: “Ow! What the….?” Tim whipped around to see Damian standing off to the side, smiling smugly at him. “Damian? What the heck was that?”“Boob shot,” Damian replied.Pre-mission shenanigans with the Bat Family





	

**Author's Note:**

> Characters are property of DC comics  
> (If I did own them, the Bat Boys would have their own show by now)

Tim stood studying the map currently occupying the Bat-Computer’s main screen. Behind him, he could hear Bruce, Dick, and Jason discussing the finer points of tonight’s mission. Gordon received a tip that a shipment of Venom was due to arrive sometime after midnight at one of the many warehouses lining Gotham Harbor. Based on knowledge of the area, along with some good old-fashioned sleuthing on Tim’s part, they had managed to narrow the search radius to three warehouses on the south side. The group would divide and stake out the locations, radioing the others when the shipment was spotted. In short, it was going to be another long night.  


Sighing, Tim stretched his arms behind his head, wishing Damian would hurry up so they could leave already. The demon spawn had disappeared over ten minutes ago to change into his Robin uniform.  


‘What on earth is taking that kid so long?’ he thought, seconds before receiving a sharp jab to his chest.  


“Ow! What the….?” Tim whipped around to see Damian standing off to the side, smiling smugly at him. “Damian? What the heck was that?”  


“Boob shot,” Damian replied, crossing his arms, smirk still in place. The pair had attracted the attention of the cave’s other three occupants by this point.  


“What? That doesn’t make sense! I don’t even have boobs!” Tim shouted. He heard Jason cackling while Dick tried and failed to stifle his own amusement.  


“First off Drake, all humans have breasts, women simply have more pronounced ones,” Damian chided. “Secondly, it was also a reference to the fact that you are a total imbecile, or in simpler terms a “boob”.”  


“You little brat,” Tim growled, moving to lunge at Damian. He stopped after a pointed look from Bruce. “That still doesn’t explain why you did it.”  


“Revenge,” Damian simply stated. At the four confused looks he let out a sigh, and though it was difficult to tell with the domino in place, Tim swore Damian rolled his eyes. “Drake jabbed an elbow into my chest while we were on patrol.”  


“That was over a month ago!” Tim countered, angrily crossing his arms. “Besides, it was a total accident. We were in the middle of a fight.”  


“Doesn’t matter,” Damian answered, turning to walk towards the Batmobile. “We’re even now.” Tim stalked over to his own motorcycle, muttering something under his breath about exorcists as he pulled the Red Robin cowl over his head. The group of three left standing at the control center stood quietly watching for a moment before Dick turned to Jason.  


“You know,” he began, face contemplative, “last week in training, you nut-shotted me. In all fairness….”  


“Nope. Not happening,” Jason cut him off, quickly donning his Red Hood helmet as he sprinted towards his motorcycle.  


“Come on, Jason! An eye for an eye!” Dick shouted, chasing after his brother.  


“You even try it and I fucking swear I’ll shoot yours off, Goldie!” Dick’s response was drowned out by the roar of a motorcycle’s engine as Jason peeled out the Cave entrance. 

Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose as he let out an exasperated sigh. ‘Why did I adopt so many children?’ he wondered, as he pulled his own cowl over his head. He could already hear another argument breaking out between Tim and Damian as Dick continued to harass Jason over the comms. Oh yes, it was going to be another very long night.

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based off of events that transpired between my friends and me. I'm Tim in this situation.  
> This is my first fanfic. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
